A Smashing Tournament
by Marioexpertken
Summary: It's that time of the year again for Mario & friends in the new Smash Bros. Fight, but not before inviting their friends from Call of Duty & Star Wars to spectate the battle. And this time, there are no newcomers, but there are very special guests joining in the battle! And some newfound friends have joined in this new adventure!
1. Chapter 1: That Time of the Year Again

Now this is gonna be my first story where I will do chapters once again it's a multi crossover of Super Smash Bros., Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series, Call of Duty, Star Wars & PS All-Stars Battle Royale. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

 **"The Invitation"**

 **Ghosts San Francisco Safehouse, Northeast of San Francisco**

 **September 13th, 09:50:10**

 **David 'Hesh' Walker**

 **It's a clear morning day, just woke up to have breakfast with the others. Logan & Keegan are sitting together as usual in the table. Our friends, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Ness, Lucas, Claus, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Luke, Anakin, Leia, Padme, Han, Chewie, 3PO & R2 were sleeping over with us.**

 **It has been sometime since our last mission. There hasn't been one yet for five months, we did our old lifestyles that we had before the ODIN strike. There were times Logan & Keegan went out together either at a club, a resturant, a bar or whatever they would go, however sometimes I would go with them to hangout.**

 **We also exercise & train ourselves to make sure we don't lose our touch since we're still Ghosts, the Federation & Atlas still at large & Rorke still coming after us. But ever since the last mission we had, where we just infiltrated Federation base that holded something important to them as well as Rorke & destroyed it, it seems it incaptitated them...**

 **As we finish eating breakfast, Merrick came in, holding mails. We don't get mails regularly, but I haven't this many for long. _Wow, now that's a hell alot of mails..._ , I thought about it.**

 **"Ok let's see here, here's for Kick, here's for Soap & here's one for myself... As for the rest, they looked like invites or something, but I don't recognize the symbol on it, is it some kind of party or something?" Merrick gave them to Kick & Soap while placing his on the table & looked at the rest of the mails.**

 **All of them are in small envelops with a seal that has a symbol on it. We couldn't recognize it, however, Ness stood up & walked to Merrick, "Can I see?" Ness asked Merrick to give it to them, all of us looked curious on what are those. As Ness looked at the seals, his lips smiled, "So what is it Ness?" I asked him.**

 **"Wow, Master Hand & Crazy Hand sure know where we would go, it's our invitation the next Smash Bros. Tournament." Ness looked at the others, his smile still there as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Lucas, Jigglypuff & Pikachu went to him. He gave each of the letters to them.**

 ** _So what is this tournament..._ , I was curious about the tournament. Logan & I went to Mario, "Hey, can we see?" my little brother asked, Mario finished reading it & he gave the letter to us. As we read the letter, it said:**

 ** _Greetings Mario,_**

 ** _We are inviting you to the next Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Time to go back to the fray. Also, we have some special gusest coming in, no there not newcomers nor third party, they also host their own tournament. But the reveal will be on the opening ceremony, which the tournament will begin two days later. But we'll still follow our kind of fight since theirs are different. Remember, since you're a veteran, either an Original 12, Melee Fighter, Brawl Fighter or Fourth Gen Fighter, you should know where to go, but if you forget, then here's to recall where: go to the wormhole in the spaces of the Mushroom World & there it would lead you to the World of Trophies. Everything changed in the World of Trophies. Looking forward to see you again._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Master Hand_**

 ** _P.S. Mario, don't forget the doc._**

 **As we finished reading Mario's letter, there was one more envelop Ness was holding. When he opened it, it had ten tickets, it looks like VIP tickets or something. There was a note in it, as Ness finish reading it with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Lucas, Jigglypuff & Pikachu looking at the note, they seem to knew they would give it to Daisy & Claus, but then, they looked at me, Logan, dad, everyone of us including the ones from Star Wars, grinning.**

 **"What?" I felt nervous on why they're staring, luckily, Luigi answered "You want to come?". Whoa... We are invited to come & watch the fight as well as stay there until it's finished. Dad felt hesitant "I don't know, we might be busy... But since there hasn't been another mission we need to handle, I guess it'll do..." dad accepted the invite. Holy shit, we're gonna get to see them kick each others' asses.**

 **I looked at Logan in the eye with him looking me back, both of us smiling, "Looks like it's time to pack up & have a long vacation bro." I answered to Logan which he responded with a giggle. One thing is for sure, we're going to see Mario & the others fight...**

 **"World of Trophies"**  
 **Mushroom Kingdom Space Port, Mushroom Kingdom**  
 **September 15th, 11:00:00**  
 **Third person P.O.V.**

 **Mario along with the gang has arrived at the space port, in Terminal 3, which focuses on flights to the World of Super Smash Bros. The Star Wars & Call of Duty gang managed to catch up with the others. It was already boarding time.**

 **"Thank god we came in fucking time..." Hesh was tired since they were rushing, "Well, you guys made it, now let's a-go." Mario & the others board Galaxy Airlines Flight 1999, which is a MushroomSpeeder 5000. The starspeeder then takes off before blasting off into space. While the speeder flies across the space, a video presentation plays in the monitor. The video is for the first time people going to the tournament. "Hello and welcome to my world. I am Master Hand, the creator & founder of the tournament. And..." Master Hand introduced himself before Crazy Hand came rushing in during the video.**

 **"I AM CRAAAZZYY HAAAND! HAHA, A CO-FOOUNDER OF THIS AMAAAZINNG TOURNAMENT!" Crazy Hand is of course crazy with Master Hand a bit amused despite the interruption. They both explain about their world & how the battle goes before the video ended as the speeder enters the wormhole leading to the Super Smash Bros. universe.**

 **12:54:55**

 **Logan Walker**

 **We were able to enter the wormhole. Inside was it looks like a metallic tunnel, we were flying through it as the tunnel looks like as we are speeding up. The starspeeder seem to looked like as if we are going faster with the tunnel rushing past each other before it suddenly transforms into a dark tunnel with a purple swirl surrounding it.**

 **I was quite nervous seeing the scenery, even Hesh, Keegan & the others are, but Mario & his friends aren't, their faces are filled with little excitement & peaceful. "Here we go..." I could here Peach whisper as the tunnel turns white with light flashing through the cockpit & windows.**

 **We finally arrived & from the window, I saw what appears to be a big island. It looked like a big metropolis or something, at its center is two towers at the same height being the tallest, surrounding the city were forests, lakes, mountains, a battlefield, an abandoned zoo, a ruins & a glacier. There was also a big shining light at the other end of the island that looks like a letter X.**

 **We finally landed to the ground on the space port. We grabbed our stuffs & stepped out to the gate as we exit the space port.**

 **"Wow, it seems to look like the Hands made an extreme makeover to the whole place, well, welcome back." Lucas seem to notice how the island looks like. Then, the bus came & stopped, its sides were decorated or something with the word VIP on the door, "That's your bus guys, for the VIPs, we'll be in a different bus. See you guys later!" Mario & the others left for the other bus.**

 **We arrived at the hotel, which is also where the fighters will be staying, the hotel was the twin towers we saw earlier. _It must be having 100 floors or something..._ , I looked at how high it is. I never thought the tournament is this popular...**

 **We went passed the security, checking if we have tickets for the tournament. After we checked in, we were given a tour of the place, including where the fighters will go to their match to the Hall of Fighters where each stained glass window are the fighters that joined the tournament.**

 **We went to the elevator, it turns out that it's up to the 50th floor. The tour guide, who looked like a female shapped wire farm, gave us a list showing the floors:**

 ** _Ground Floor - Lobby, Hall of Fighters, Resturants, Shops_**

 ** _2nd Floor - Casino_**

 ** _3rd Floor - Swimming Pool, Gym_**

 ** _4th Floor - Spa_**

 ** _5th to 47th Floor - Guest Rooms_**

 ** _30th Floor - Bridge to the Red Tower_**

 ** _48th Floor - VIP Guest Rooms & Special Guest House_**

 ** _49th Floor - Brawl & Fourth Generation Houses_**

 ** _50th Floor - The Original 12 & Melee Houses, Master Hand & Crazy Hand's Office_**

 **The hotel gave us VIP IDs, which can be used to do things free, letting us go to an exclusive viewing area for the matches, which is a good one, even giving us access to the Original 12, Melee, Brawl, Fourth Generation & Special Guest Houses. It seems the Hands gave us the tickets since we are a friend of Mario & the rest.**

 **As we arrive to the 48th floor, we went to our room. We opened the door, inside looked big, almost like a lounge or something. "Ohh... Hell yeah!" Keegie seem to look happy, "Now that's what I don't see everyday. Time to fix our things boys!" Elias went in first before the rest of us went in to unpack our stuffs. Me & Hesh haven't been to a hotel that luxurious since we were kids...**

 **We look around the big guest room. There are bedrooms with single beds for us, but there's one with one double bed. "How the hell did they know me & Keegan sleep together?" I was surprised that it would be for me & Keegan, there was also a big wide balcony, a living room, kitchen & a bathroom.**

 **While we were relaxing, I was as usual with Keegie both of us laid on the couch, our feet propped up on the table, the blanket around us, & me curled on Keegan's chest, drowsy from the flight. I played with the collar of Keegan's clean white v-neck shirt with my fingers. I could also see some of his scars in his chest, the bright color brings out the electric & icy blue of his cute eyes in a way that left me with a gaspy inhale the first time I saw them in the hospital. The others are taking a nap in their own beds. "I remember the first time I saw your shiny blue eyes Keegie..." I exhaled heavily, feeling sentimental while Keegan smile & giggle a bit. I then brought out the same list of the floors in the Blue Tower, I noticed there's more in the back. My eyes were a bit meagerly closed since I am a bit tired. "Hey kid, what's that?" Keegan's voice was a bit raspy. We both readed it, it was the list of fighters here in the tournament, excluding the special guest fighters.**

 **"So the houses are for each group..." I whispered, my voice a bit raspy. Me & Keegan then kissed blissfully for sometime before we broke off & we checked the time, it's 8:30pm. "Holy shit! It's almost the opening ceremony, we need to go now, come on Logan, let's wake the others." Keegan noticed it's already the ceremony & we both got up, woke the others & we got ourselves dressed & prepared before we went down.**

 **21:29:30**

 **We went to the Grand Hall in the center of the resort between the towers, the roof is a dome shap, we were seated in a round table, we are staying in the 2nd area, which is for the VIP, behind the 1st area, where the fighters are staying, & the 3rd area, which is for the others. We ate dinner together, shared stories & experiences before the lights dim a little bit with the the spotlight focusing on the stage in front of the 1st area.**

 **"Welcome everyone to the Super Smash Bros. Tournament 5! Now this tournament will be different for we don't have any newcomers..." Master Hand came & when he said no newcomers, everyone made an 'awwww...' sound in a sad way. Man... Even though I didn't follow, I felt upset.**

 **"But we have special guests who will join this tournament, they have their own tournament, their own rules. And during our negotiations, me & Crazy Hand accepted the creator's request to have them join this tournament, still following our rules..." Master Hand then makes it up for us.**

 **"Now...please welcome our special guests... THE PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE FIGHTERS & THE FOUNDER, POLYGON MAN!"**

 **21:34:58**

 **Ness**

 **We looked at the back & we saw each of the fighters make an entrance, walking through the carpet leading to the small steps to the stage. After that, there was this big purple crystal head flying to the stage, it must Polygon Man. "Wow, they sure are cool those fighters." I commented on how they. "Hello Polygon Man, how's it going?" Master Hand made a welcome gesture to the Polygon Man, he answered "Of course, what does it look like?" Polygon Man made a small laugh.**

 **After each of the fighters introduce themselves, they went down to the stage & seated in the same area me & my friends are in the 1st area. "Now that it's settled, before we end this ceremony, remember, it is not for the faint of heart when it comes to Smash Bros., if you do well fighters, you will be able to achieve the goal you wanted, so bring good sportsmanship & so the tournament shall begin in three days. Train well & you will be able to have a good chance of winning, no sore losers or self-destructs. So good night & may the best Smasher win!" Master Hand then ended his speech as we all clap & some of us cheer. I then telepathically tell my friends including the CoD & Star Wars friends at the back, "The tournament has begun, good luck everyone". Everyone exited as we all return to our houses in the Blue Tower while the Ghosts & the rest followed & return in the VIP guest room.**

 **Third P.O.V.**

 **While Logan is lying down with Keegan in their bed, everyone is already asleep, Logan looked at the same list of fighters, bu it is updated & now included the fighters of the PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale:**

 ** _The Original 12:_**

 ** _Mario_**

 ** _Donkey Kong_**

 ** _Link_**

 ** _Samus_**

 ** _Yoshi_**

 ** _Kirby_**

 ** _Fox McCloud_**

 ** _Pikachu_**

 ** _Luigi_**

 ** _Captain Falcon_**

 ** _Ness_**

 ** _Jigglypuff_**

 ** _Melee Fighters:_**

 ** _Peach_**

 ** _Bowser_**

 ** _Zelda_**

 ** _Sheik_**

 ** _Ice Climbers_**

 ** _Mewtwo_**

 ** _Marth_**

 ** _Mr. Game & Watch_**

 ** _Dr. Mario_**

 ** _Falco Lombardi_**

 ** _Ganondorf_**

 ** _Young Link_**

 ** _Pichu_**

 ** _Roy_**

 ** _Brawl Fighters:_**

 ** _Wario_**

 ** _Meta Knight_**

 ** _Pit_**

 ** _Zero Suit Samus_**

 ** _Olimar_**

 ** _Lucas_**

 ** _Diddy Kong_**

 ** _Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard)_**

 ** _King Dedede_**

 ** _Ike_**

 ** _Lucario_**

 ** _R.O.B._**

 ** _Toon Link_**

 ** _Wolf O'Donnell_**

 ** _Snake_**

 ** _Sonic_**

 ** _Fourth Generation Fighters:_**

 ** _Villager_**

 ** _Wii Fit Trainer_**

 ** _Rosalina_**

 ** _Little Mac_**

 ** _Greninja_**

 ** _Palutena_**

 ** _Robin_**

 ** _Shulk_**

 ** _Alph_**

 ** _Bowser Jr._**

 ** _The Koopalings (Hope you memorize their names)_**

 ** _Dark Pit_**

 ** _Duck Hunt_**

 ** _Mii Fighter (Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner)_**

 ** _Mega Man_**

 ** _Ryu_**

 ** _Pac-Man_**

 ** _PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale Fighters:_**

 ** _Kratos_**

 ** _Zeus_**

 ** _PaRappa_**

 ** _Fat Princess_**

 ** _Isaac Clarke_**

 ** _Emmett Graves_**

 ** _Kat_**

 ** _Sir Daniel Fortesque_**

 ** _Nariko_**

 ** _Raiden_**

 ** _Cole Macgrath_**

 ** _Evil Cole Macgrath_**

 ** _Spike_**

 ** _Jax & Daxter_**

 ** _Ratchet & Clank_**

 ** _Sly Cooper_**

 ** _Sweet Tooth_**

 ** _Nathan Drake_**

 ** _Big Daddy_**

 ** _Colonel Radec_**

 ** _Toro_**

 ** _Heihachi Mishima_**

 ** _Dante_**

 ** _Sackboy_**

 **One thing is for sure, the fray has just begun...**

* * *

There goes the first chapter, I appreciate your reviews!

One more thing, in order for me to make the next chapter, I gonna need some help from you guys, please PM me to give some idea or what kind of plot will it be for the next chapter. Love to hear your ideas! ;) :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Stay

**Since there hasn't been anyone messaging me an idea for the next chapter, I guess I'll go for this one, hope you enjoy this 2nd chapter. :)**

* * *

 **"History"**

 **Midair Stadium, World of Trophies**

 **November 1st, 16:28:39**

 **Keegan P. Russ**

 **It was an eight fighter ten stock match in the Midair Stadium, it is the Ice Climbers, Snake, Dr. Mario, PaRappa, DK, Big Daddy, Duck Hunt & Nariko. Me, the Ghosts, Soap, Price, Martin & our Star Wars friends were cheering for different fighters, me & Logan were sitting**

 **together as usual, holding hands & both of us cheering for the same person, Dr. Mario.**

 **Coincidentally, Dr. Mario won the fray thanks to his Final Smash: Doctor Finale...**

 **"OH HELL YEAH DR. MARIO!" Logan was completely energetic the way he cheered for the doc's victory.**

 **"Man, he sure is stronger than Mario..." Kick seem to be impress of how Mario & the others were telling the fact Dr. Mario is quite stonger than Mario.**

 **As we exited this floating stadium & returned to the resort, Mario & Ness came by. "Hey guys, you saw how tough the doc was?" Ness with a smile asked us, "Man that fighter is goddamn stronger than I expected." Hesh exclaimed of how Dr. Mario was.**

 **"I told ya, he's tad slow but stronger than me." Mario nodded when Dr. Mario & Master Hand appeared.**

 **"So... How's your everyone, didn't expect Dr. Mario to win was it?" Master Hand asked us when Dr. Mario chuckled a bit by the question.**

 **"Well, clones can be stronger, speedier, heavier, lighter or weaker than their originals." Dr. Mario commented about himself & some**

 **others who are clones like him like Lucina, Pichu & Dark Pit.**

 **"Master Hand, this tournament seem to be somehow entertaining to everyone, seemed to aged well, how did this all started?" 3PO asked the hand about the world & tournament's history. I was also going to ask that same question, but that gold robot somehow beat me to it.**

 **Master Hand tells us the story of how this world was created, the island was only filled with jungles, lakes, a desert, mountains, a ruins, abandoned places & etc. Then, he along with Crazy Hand decided to bring in twelve worthy fighters & heroes, in which they chose Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness & Jigglypuff.**

 **"As years go by, we hosted tournaments every 4 years, which were joined by more of the chosen..." Master Hand continued to explain.**

 **Master Hand pointed at the x-shaped light shining at the cliff over the sea nearby.**

 **"Not all were intact to this day..."**

 **"What happened?" Hesh wondered what Master Hand was talking about.**

 **"There was a certain incident during the Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3. Actually... an invasion..." Master Hand answered**

 **"The Subspace Emissary. We were invaded by the Subspace Army, Subspace is a dark realm, like a dark & corrupted version of the**

 **World of Trophies..." Mario explained to us what they were talking about.**

 **"The leader & ruler of the Subspace is Tabuu... He tried to take over this world, he even used Master Hand as his puppet to hire Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario & King Dedede to take down everyone of us since we're threats to his plans..." Dr. Mario continued. "But we worked together to prevent the invasion & took down Tabuu..." Ness followed & finished the explanation.**

 **They told us this was once the floating Island of the Ancients. R.O.B. also once had his own kind, being the leader known as the Ancient Minister. But thanks to that motherfucker Tabuu, R.O.B. is, until this day, the last of his kind & the Island of the Ancients was destroyed because of the hundred Subspace Bombs that detonated in the island.**

 **We then went to a nearby restaurant where we had dinner. This world is something I never seen before & somehow, I've somehow got used to becoming a people person. Thanks to Logan, I just came out of my shell for now.**

 **"The Dance"**

 **Blue Tower, World of Trophies**

 **December 25th, 11:39:44**

 **Logan Walker**

 **It's Christmas Day, we haven't really celebrated Christmas since then thanks to the ODIN strike. When it's Christmas, we only just greeted each other a Merry Christmas & just a normal dinner but not without doing a short prayer to bless. We never really got presents during the war, the last time we had presents is of course a year before the Federation hijacked ODIN & destroyed our old life.**

 **Because we are off duty for now, we were able to celebrate Christmas Eve yesterday like how we did before the war.**

 **Today, there's a party or a ball or whatever it is. Peach told us it is held everytime it's Christmas, which seems quite obvious. We were looking for someone to go with since there's a dance, obviously Mario has Peach, Luigi has Daisy, Ness has Paula, who also came here along with some of Ness's friends & family. Link already got Zelda with him, the Ice Climbers would be able to dance with each other since they're a couple or something, there's also Anakin & Padme as well as Leia & Han. I ain't sure if dancing with Keegan is a good idea when in public, we don't really want to disgust them. Hesh is still looking for someone to go with.**

 **"Come on Logan, you've been with him for so long already, I thought you aren't scared of doing it, we all know already about your love story."**

 **"But this is different Hesh, I mean look at them, we never knew much about them & we are in a public party for godsake."**

 **Hesh suddenly stopped & looked at me straight in the eye, we stared at each other, he placed both his arms on my shoulder, holding me.**

 **"Do you love Keegan?"**

 **"More than anything bro, I...love him..."**

 **"Then don't shit yourself, don't mind how people think about you two, fuck them anyway who the hell cares if they're disgusted or whatever, don't let them get in your way." Hesh gave a reashuring smile at me & I slightly smiled & we both hugged each other like how brothers would do.**

 **As we stopped hugging we continued to walk looking for someone for Hesh to go with, "Who would you go with Hesh?"**

 **"Don't know..."**

 **"Maybe Fat Princess" I laughed a bit**

 **"Hey not funny alright, plus she's already going with Sackboy."**

 **"Well, we'll find one for you anyway..."**

 **21:10:12**

 **We all got dresses up for the party, seeing each other in tuxedo, however, others like Luke & Anakin, they were dressed differently. Seeing Keegan in a tuxedo, man he looks fucking handsome in a tux, even his eyes made him look hell good. Hesh still wasn't able to find one, but he claimed to me that he found someone to go with, but I don't see her.**

 **We all went down except for Hesh, since he'a going to pick her up.**

 **In the elevator going down, I felt nervous, everyone will see me & Keegan together, what will they think? I tried my best to hide the feeling, but Keegan is really like psychic or something, he somehow sees it in my eyes.**

 **"Hey, you ok kid?"**

 **"I am fine Keegan..."**

 **"You don't look fine to me, you look like you've had a hard time in the toilet or something."**

 **"Keegie, how will you feel if they see us together in love, they don't know us much or something, it's something different from how we were trying to tell the others..." Keegan suddenly holded my hand, my face starting blush red.**

 **"Do you think it will stop us?"**

 **"No..."**

 **"Then there's nothing to worry about" I smiled in response to what he said, he really never cares about the reaction of everyone else, "You look handsome Keegie."**

 **"You too Logan, nothing will break us apart, not even fucking sharks, Fed soldiers & Rorke will do that."**

 **We had a short kiss when we already arrived at the ground floor.**

 **As we go inside the Grand Hall, everything looked shiny thanks to the dim lights & guests including the fighters interacting with each other.**

 **Then, Hesh came & he is holding hands with someone.**

 **"Holy shit..." Keegan looked surprised, which I also was as well. David "Hesh" Walker is going to dance with Samus Aran, the famous space bounty hunter. She looks like she's wearing a blue dress gown**

 **"I remember Boba Fett was idolizing her one time..." Han remarked about Samus.**

 **As Hesh & Samus follow, he looked gleeful.**

 **"Surprise?"**

 **"Actually, yeah... You going to Samus on the dance, freakin cool."**

 **Hesh & Samus laughed a bit**

 **"Look, we are just here to dance, but we're just friends, after all, you're all friends with Mario & the others." Samus greeted before all went to the dance floor.**

 **There a few couples like Mario & Peach, Luigi & Daisy, Link & Zelda, the Ice Climbers Popo & Nana & etc. Me & Keegan along with Hesh, Samus, Anakin, Padme, Leia & Han stand still for sometime, trying to calm ourselves down from the nervousness while the rest went to a table to eat while they watch us.**

 **I felt nervous the most, but Keegan holded my hand, soothing me a bit & we looked at each other.**

 **"Your ready kid?" his eyes shining sky blue at me. I nodded in response, giving a yes to him. We all then walked to the dance floor as the next song "Calling to the Night" is sang by a beautiful slim singer in the stage. The dim lights & the dramatic song that she's singing seems to add the tone or something. We danced in a normal pace.**

 **I was locked on Keegan's face as we dance around the dance floor along with the other couples, nervousness never came over to me again.**

 **"Keegie, are they looking at us?"**

 **"Maybe"**

 **It lasted for two minutes the dance & as the song ends, me & Keegan slowly came closer until our lips connect. We kiss slowly & sync with each other. We broke off the kiss & we both rested on each others' foreheads, breathing heavily...**

 **"Oh god...I love you Keegie..." my voice was raspy**

 **"I love you too Logan..." Keegan's voice was also raspy**

 **I saw a glimpse of Mario & Peach looking at us, smiling, I never thought everyone are getting used to how we are. Just then, as we go to our table with Hesh & Samus, we bumped into a little boy.**

 **"Whoops, you okay kid?" I asked him, he looked nervous, but he spoke.**

 **"I'm lost..."**

 **"Ok, what's your name?"**

 **"Jacks"**

 **"Ok Jacks, we'll find your parents alright..." I reassure him to find them, which he nodded.**

 **While the others went to eat, I went with Jacks to find his parents, however, he said that he only has his mom...**

 **"Really, you only had a mom? Man, well for me, I only had a dad... I envy you." I tried to lighten him up & he did, he made a small laugh. It took us some time to her until finally, we found his mom along with someone at another table just near the stage. "Hey is that your mom?" I asked him, he nodded, implying a yeah. "Who's that with her?" he said he lost his dad back then, but I was confused who's that person with her. "That's my uncle, he can be pretty...well um yeah."**

 **We approached them & they saw us, relieved to see their kid again.**

 **"Jacks, thank goodness you're alright. Thanks for bringing him back."**

 **"Yeah sure."**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **"Name's Logan"**

 **Just then, her brother, who was looking in his smartphone spoke to me.**

 **"Logan Walker. Universe: Call of Duty. Working for the U.S. Army with your retired father Elias & older brother Hesh. Currently on duty in Task Force: STALKER, also known as the Ghosts. Wow, you sure are good..."**

 **I was surprised, how did look into my profile, however, I was pretty sure he came from a different universe, which helped shook the feeling off.**

 **"Sorry, my brother is a hacker actually, anyway thanks nice to meet you Logan." Jacks's mom apologized about it.**

 **"Anytime, glad to have met you three."**

 **As I went back to the others, I felt uneasy, that guy just spoke about where I came from, the Ghosts, even my family. Who is he? I know he's a hacker, but hopefully, it isn't a spy from the Federation. However, I shook the feeling off once again, I didn't want to tell the others about, they'll go crazy or something like a Fed just tried to infiltrate our safehouse. _How the hell did he just hacked into my profile? Well, I'll just let that go for now..._ I forget about what happened as I sat with the others including Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Ness  & Paula...**

* * *

That's all for this chapter. From that part, someone's coming in the adventure, but who could that be, sure he's some typical hacker, bur I wonder what universe does he come from, well, guess I'll leave you up with answer in guessing who's the mysterious character joining in the adventure. Please give a review please about this story, it's very much appreciated, also please PM me or reciew to me for ideas on the next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Never Have I Ever

Wow, that was quick I've made the third chapter. The second part of the chapter is inspired by the movie "Unfriended". There was a part where the characters were forced to play "Never Have I Ever" of course, the loser will die, the game actually seem to act like a test on the characters' friendship, so I thought "I wonder how characters like Mario, Ness or Logan would go through in this situation?". Of course, it's not all like how Unfriended went through. Anyways, hope you'll like it! ;)

* * *

 **"More Than Just Foreigners"**

 **Fighters' Lounge, World of Trophies**

 **January 5th, 15:30:27**

 **Mario**

 **A duel match between me & Kratos finished, it was actually a tie, so a "Sudden Death" occured. Despite his sharp weapons & violent moves, I managed to win. The tie match lasted for almost a minute, when it is passed about 30 seconds, they start raining down Bob-ombs to KO any of us. We both dodge so many of them, so much that we lost focus in trying to KO each other out of the stage, but I managed to do an uppercut & launched him offstage.**

 **As I revive Kratos, we did a handshake, "Good a game Kratos!"**

 **"Not bad for a plumber, I'll get you next time, but you are a worthy opponent to fight, you too..." Kratos slightly smile which I smiled back.**

 **As I go to the Fighters' Lounge, where other fighters who either just want to hang with the others or waiting for their next match, I sat with Luigi, Ness, Samus, Captain Falcon, Shulk & Marth.**

 **"Looks like you won big bro!" Luigi congratulated me, I was amused...**

 **"Thanks Luigi"**

 **"You know they sure are like completely foreigners..." Captain Falcon spoke to me.**

 **"Oh you know Polygon Man & his team came from a different world you know..."**

 **"I ain't talking about them, I am talking about those friends of yours you've invited."**

 **"Yeah, where did you find these great people including Hesh, who I've danced with." Captain Falcon was wondering how we met them. Even Marth & Shulk are wondering.**

 **"Well, they're more than just foreigners... Their worlds are something I've never seen before..." Ness sighed a bit, it's a long story for the three of us... We explained to them how we've met them through a certain test we've had with the Comet Observatory's hyperdrive.**

 **"You could've also invited us you know..." Marth felt hurt a bit since he also wanted to experience it, but is happy that we were the first to discover other universe that only the Hands knew...**

 **"Yeah, they are great..." I exhaled deeply.**

 **We talked about some random things like the friendship...or probably some rivalry between Pit, Dark Pit & Cole & Evil Cole, Roy having some problems about how his name is almost the same as Roy Koopa, one of the Koopalings, one match where Ness reflected the Villager's falling tree back at him with his baseball bat, which resulted in a one-hit KO as a result & one time Pac-Man went so crazy that he became Super Pac-Man & ate all the foods in the buffet, the trash & mistook everyone for TURN-TO-BLUE ghosts, chasing everyone to eat them. An hour has passed when Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Luke & Han came by to see us...**

 **"Hey Mario, the hell, you won against Kratos!" Logan congratulated me on my victory, of course, it's a very hardcore match against Kratos.**

 **"Thanks Logan. Guys, this is Captain Falcon from the F-Zero world, Marth from the Fire Emblem world & Shulk from the world of Xenoblade Chronicles. Falcon, Marth, Shulk, these are one of my newly found friends, Logan, Hesh & Keegan from the world of Call of Duty & Luke & Han from the world of Star Wars..." I introduced my friends to each other, greeting each other nicely, Samus sent a flying kiss to Hesh, which he kinda blushed a bit.**

 **"Nice to meet you guys!" Logan was happy to meet some of my friends in the Smash Bros. fights.**

 **"Good to meet you." Marth gave a handshake to Logan**

 **"So how are the others guys, what are they doing?" Luigi asked them.**

 **They told us what the group have been doing, the other Ghosts like Elias & Merrick, Soap, Price, Anakin, 3PO, R2, Chewie & Obi-Wan went to the casino, they've somehow won a lot of bets, though there were some losses during the bets & the girls, Daisy, Leia & Padme were having a girls' night out with some of the girl fighters like Peach, Wendy, Zelda & Palutena in the spa & shopping like how the girls would do on hangouts.**

 **"At least you guys are enjoying your stay here." Ness chuckles a bit, knowing that they've never seen them do things that they normally do in their home universe. Just then, the announcer announced for the next match, it's a 20 minute coin match, the participants: Lucas, the Pokemon Trainer, Mii Gunner, Ratchet & Clank, Sly Cooper & Nathan Drake.**

 **"Wanna watch with us guys, I am pretty sure you've never seen a coin battle before." Marth invited the five, which insisted them to agree.**

 **"Ok, after all, I've never seen a coin match, all there was is time & stock." Hesh accepted it as well as the others. We all went to the Pac-Land stage where the next battle is held.**

" **Never Have I Ever"**

 **The Original 12 House, World of Trophies**

 **March 16th, 10:50:00**

 **David 'Hesh' Walker**

 **It was the already time to check out the hotel. The tournament is over, the closing ceremony was held, the hands thank Polygon Man & the PS fighters for their participation in the tournament. Everyone started to pack their stuffs. We finished packing up & me, Logan, Keegan, dad, Merrick, our dog Riley, Soap, Luke & Anakin went up to see Mario, Luigi & Ness to thank them for inviting us.**

" **Thanks for letting us see you kick each other's ass for the past few months hah." Logan laughed a little bit, it was fun to see them battle each other out. "No prob. You should thank Master Hand & Crazy Hand as well… But we haven't seen them since the closing ceremony, they always go back to their office, but they weren't here now…" Ness was feeling like something fishy is going on.**

" **Don't worry Ness, I am pretty sure they're just having a little talk with Polygon Man." Kirby gave a reassuring smile to Ness.**

 **Just then, Riley started barking. The way Riley is barking is almost as if trouble's coming. What the hell is wrong with Riley?**

" **Riley, what's wrong?" dad tried to calm him down. Suddenly, tear gas was thrown to every window in the entire room. "Riley hide!" dad shouted as gas started to spread in the entire room. Everyone coughed before we all blacked out. "What…is…..going….on…." I started to also lose consciousness & darkness was filled in my eyes.**

 **11:40:58**

 **I was still unconscious, but I feel I am being dragged, my vision was very foggy, but I could see my little brother being dragged by a soldier. I've heard someone speaking in Spanish, I couldn't understand what they're saying. Faintly, I heard Heihachi shouting in Japanese in anger while I hear punches from different people. Then, I heard a faint scream from Daisy, calling out for Luigi before my vision went black once again…**

 **13:30:29**

" **Ohhh… Did I just spoiled everyone's fun? Well too bad! Cause this time, you'll all break."**

 **I felt I am tied in a chair & when I heard a voice, I couldn't believe whose voice it was. I felt horrified & angry on who it was.**

" **Finally, looks like your big ass brother is coming around Logan. Good." I woke to see the man face-to-face. Rorke.**

" **Rorke?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I was surprised on how did Rorke came here.**

" **Let's just say we just hijacked a starspeeder & we just pass by this place to have a look around, looks perfect here."**

 **I see dad, Logan, Keegan, Merrick, Kick, Soap, Price, Martin, Mario, Luigi, Ness, Dr. Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Link, Zelda, Lucas, Daisy, Pac-Man, Luke, Anakin, Leia, Padme, Han & Obi-Wan also tied on chairs. Feds surrounding us in a circle, threatening to kill us if we try to escape.**

" **Talk about déjà vu, remember Vegas Logan?" Rorke mocked.**

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH, KILL MY DAD AGAIN, I AM GONNA KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Logan shouted from his lungs.**

 **Rorke punched him in the face, "DAMMIT RORKE STOP!" I also screamed from my lungs.**

" **Well, nice to every Ghosts together, and this time, with your friends. And let's just say we took care of those two hands & that giant purple head already." Rorke laughed**

" **Damn Rorke! This is between us, don't get everyone else involve in this mess!" dad was upset on what just happened. "Oh yeah, well they are now." Rorke mocked at dad. Everything went well until this bullshit happened. Why…**

" **Ok, let's start with Keegan." Rorke started to point his gun at Keegan in the head.**

" **NO!" Logan started to panic, but when Rorke pulled the trigger, nothing was shot. His gun was empty.**

" **Haha, do you think I'll just do that Logan. Well, let's do something different. How about we play a little game?"**

" **And what if we don't want?" I glared at Rorke when brought out his other gun & shot me in the leg. I screamed in agonizing pain. "HESH!" I heard Logan screamed for me, "Wanna play?" Rorke gave a smirked smile. "…Fine, what game is it?" I asked.**

" **Let's play 'Never Have I Ever', this will at least break you all…"**

 **13:40:29**

 **Everyone of us are untied & we sat in circles. Feds still surrounding us & Rorke in the center standing.**

 **This isn't like an ordinary "Never Have I Ever" game. There's no using of our hands, which means we like have infinite lives. Only Rorke will do the "never have I ever". But we still have to admit what he didn't do. I can tell he's going to tear us apart mentally.**

" **Ok, let's get started… Never have I ever done animal abuse."**

 **Everyone were silent, we never done that. Then, Mario sighed, DK was staring Mario. "OK, it was me, I've done that, DK kept kidnapping Pauline & a caged him numerous times, but Donkey Kong Jr. got him out. I even made fun of DK in my circus…"**

 **DK glared at Rorke. "How do you know about this?" Ness was surprised on how Rorke knows well.**

" **Well I just peeked in some stories about you guys…" Rorke gave a sinister smile to the kid. Shit! He's going to use our dark past against us.**

" **OK, next. Never have I ever added a Superspicy Curry in someone else's food…"**

 **We wondered who it was when Ness admit his guilt. "It's me, I placed it on Lucas's omelet."**

" **WHAT THE WHAT?!" Lucas was shocked.**

" **IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME?!"**

" **It was only a prank, what's wrong?"**

" **I WAS PANICING FOR TWO STRAIGHT HOURS FINDING ICY COLD WATER. I COULDN'T FIND ONE SO I HAD KUMATORA USE PK FREEZE** β AT ME, WHICH I ENDED UP FROZEN FOR ONE HOUR!"

Ness & Lucas started arguing, but then, Ness finally apologize & both calmed down & try to forget about the spicy omelet prank.

"Oh… I thought this'll break you two, very well then. Never have I ever spread a rumor that Merrick is an atheist…"

"Who did that?" Merrick asked & dad quickly admitted, "It was me Merrick…"

"What the hell, I ain't an atheist, really from the leader of the Ghosts to make up a rumor?! I was almost humiliated since I kept answering them I am Christian for christ' sake."

"Sorry Merrick that was when we were just young adults."

" **Alright, after all it's in the past now…"**

" **Alright, now this is a big hit. Never have I ever…" Rorke made an uneasy pause for us. We don't want any more of this bullshit.**

"… **cheated on my love interest."**

 **Peach glared at Mario, "What? I didn't date anyone else since we fell in love after I left Pauline for you, honestly." Mario knows he never does that to Peach. Peach stopped glaring & felt Mario is telling the truth. Silence fell in for 30 seconds. Who would do that?**

" **No one did that? Or maybe you can't remember, alright, maybe this vid will help…" Rorke smirked as uses the computer nearby & went to a website & searched something. It then showed a video with a bedroom & two guys making out & having sex. I looked at the title of the video of the title, "** _ **GHOST SEX WITH HESH & KEEGAN**_ **". Memories rushed in to me.** _ **Oh god no, how the hell he knows our secret?!**_ **I was horrified.**

" **Uh-oh that's not your boyfriend Keegie…" Rorke shook his head, taunting & mocking us. Me & Keegan looked each other, terrified on how he knew our dirty little secret. "You did a video of us & uploaded it?!" I glared at Keegan, "Hesh, we were drunk remember?" Keegan responded to me. But the one thing that made it heartbreaking is seeing Logan heartbroken.**

 **His eyes were wide & filled with anger while staring at the video. Hearing us shouting out curse words while we fucked each other in the vid.**

" **WHAT! THE! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KEEGAN?!"**

" **I swear I didn't mean to do that!" Keegan started to panic at the same time as me.**

" **Logan he was drunk, I was drunk!"**

 **Just then, I heard myself say "I don't know about that Keegan… I'm pretty drunk, but I don't think I'm** _ **that**_ **drunk I mean what abou-"**

 **Keegan's raspy voice echoed "Don't finish that sentence." I then peeked at the video to see Keegan crawl towards to me & kissed me again in the vid.**

" **AND YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWARE ON WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING!" Logan's face was filled with anger, his face red.**

" **We had poor decision making that time." I tried to make an excuse. But Logan was smart enough to know how people are drunk.**

" **YOU'RE A COMPLETE WHORE & A SLUT YOU KNOW THAT!"**

" **YOU'RE CALLING US A SLUT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Keegan's face looked desperate, his eyes are watery.**

" **OH DO YOU REALLY SWEAR LIKE YOU REALLY LOVE ME KEEGAN?!"**

 **"I am gonna eat some popcorn fot this shit haha." Rorke enjoyed how we are fighting, which I angrily responded him back "SHUT THE FUCK UP RORKE!"**

 **"YOU ARE DEAD! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD RORKE!" Keegan also got annoyed by that son of a bitch.**

 **Me, Logan & Keegan started shouting & arguing at each other that lasted for an hour. That mother fucker Rorke played an unfitting music, eating popcorn while the rest stared at the three of us shouting & cursing each other. Daring not to be in the quarrel.**

" **This is one lovers' quarrel we don't want to be involve in…" I faintly heard Han whispered to Luke, but I ignored it since me & Keegan are still fighting with Logan about the cheating.**

 **After one hour, Dr. Mario finally screamed out at us, "ENOUGH!"**

 **We suddenly froze & stopped shouting & looked at the doctor.**

" **Can't you see what Rorke's doing to us, he's trying to break us. That's what he wants us to do, fight each other so that we can break."**

 **We looked at each other, all three of us realizing what we're doing. I sigh & apologized my brother…**

" **We're sorry Logan, we didn't know what we're doing… Will you ever forgive us?"**

 **Logan looked down, his eyes closed & looked like he's concentrating, trying to cool down before sighing as well & looked at me & Keegan.**

" **I'll forgive you two, let's just forget about that already. Please don't cheat on me again Keegie…"**

" **I promise Logan, I promise…"**

" **Aww… That was fun hearing you three fighting. Oh well, who cares about this crap anyway. Let's continue playing" Rorke smirked as we all glared at him while he closes the video & shuts down the computer**.

 **"Never have I ever ate a ghost without needs of a Power Pellet."**

 **Pac-Man right away admitted, we were confused, how did ne ate a ghost without a Power Pellet?**

 **"It didn't taste great actually, when I spit it out, it was green slime ugh..."**

 **Ugh... I guess that's why he needed a Power Pellet, however, that kind of situation ain't a big deal, but it does sound like he lied to us & we don't lie to each other, **_**Is that all you got Rorke.**_

 **"Never have I ever lied to everyone that Ness & his friends aborted a fetus."**

 **Ness doing abortion, it ain't right for him especially at his age.**

 **"Ugh what in Podunk or beyond! I didn't do abortion!" Ness became annoyed.**

 **"I am sorry , sorry, it's me, I didn't actually lie to them, I thought you aborted a fetus..." Lucas admitted it, ok Lucas spreading the thing that Ness did abortion is worse than Ness's spicy omelet prank.**

 **"Luuccas... Why did you do that, I told you I managed to save the world from that evil alien Giygas, I told you the picture of how Giygas looks like ain't a fetus, he looks like a creepy thing or something. Everyone started making fun of me & hating me that lasted for a month since then..." Ness wasn't angry, but has a hurt feeling.**

 **"Sorry Ness, I just misunderstood about that..."**

 **Ness however got over it & accepted Lucas's apology. The next thing Rorke told us is another real big thing...**

 **"Never have I ever secretly worked with Bowser out of jealousy."**

 **We all looked at each other, who would work for an evil big Koopa out of jealousy?**

 **"No one admitting again, well, there's no video to refresh or remind anyone here, so..." Rorke suddenly pulls out his gun & points it at Zelda in the head, holding the trigger to prepare himself to kill her.**

 **"If no one confesses, she goes out."**

 **We started to panic, who worked for Bowser secretly?**

 **"Bowser, who was working for you?" Leia asked**

 **"I don't remember anyone besides my son & the Koopalings working for me!" Bowser was being honest.**

 **Rorke then starts counting down from 10**

 **We all started to panic even more as Zelda closes her eyes held her breath tightly as she prepares herself for her demise. Just as Rorke reaches 1, Luigi suddenly burst his mouth out loud.**

 **"OH GOD NO! FINE, IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME!"**

 **We all gasped while Rorke smirked at Luigi as he pulls his gun away & places it back in his jacket.**

 **Mario then glared steadily at Luigi, "Why...why would you do that? Why?"**

 **Luigi looked at Mario in the eye, "Remember that time we & Peach visited Dinosaur Land & she got kidnapped again. Well, I got Peach for Bowser & brought her to him. Then when you were nearing Bowser, you ended up getting caught in a whirlpool, which, with the help of Bowser's minions, I have created to take you out. Somehow you had a Star in your pocket & managed to get through a long hallway with blood graffitis I've made like 'I HATE YOU!' & 'WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!' while you went through my Bleeding Banzai Bill & Giant Realistic Mouth Boos & swam through my fully filled up water tunnel with spikes & dead bodies & bloody Thwomps, & when you reached me, you were shocked when you saw me & I knocked you out. I laughed triumphantly for a while, but you came around & knocked me into the lava & I shouted "OH GOD NO!" & you cried while I got burned to death. Luckily, a Magikoopa saved me while he teleported you out, erasing your memories of what transpired just now & you continued to Bowser's island with no memory of what happened, thus not remembering I was trying to kill you... I then realize that I hurted your feelings, so I ran off, but not without telling the Magikoopa to erase Bowser's memories of my involvement & I catch up to you help you save Peach without incident... I did out of jealousy bro..."**

 **Luigi felt guilty as Mario's face is now filled with anger, "Why?!" he shouted.**

 **"You got so much attention Mario, and I always have to be the sidekick! You are everyone's favorite for crying out loud & what about me? GREEN MARIO?! EVERYONE TENDS TO CALL ME GREEN MARIO JUST BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE YOU, BUT TALLER & WEARING GREEN? WHY THE HECK, THEY ARE MAKING FUN ME!"**

 **Luigi now looked hell pissed as well, "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU HAVE, YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND! ALWAYS THE HERO! A MULTI-TASKING PERSON! EVEN HAVING A COPY OF YOURSELF AS A FUCKING DOCTOR! AND SO MUCH STARDOM!"**

 **Mario & Luigi are now the next people arguing & shouting each other. "Here we go again with that bullshit..." Soap sighed, we all sighed...**

 **After 30 minutes, Dr. Mario, Peach & Daisy shouted at the two brothers, "GUYS PLEASE THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

 **"Luigi, you're also a hero, even when you rescued your brother in some times..." Peach try to get them relax.**

 **"Plus Luigi, you got me, so you two apologize each other." Daisy looked at the two innocently.**

 **The two did apologize & they had a brotherly hug... Man, Rorke is really pissing us off. We almost broke. Then, someone was singing out of nowhere, we don't see anyone singing. Then, we all started to fell drowsy.**

 **"Who's...singing?" Rorke started to fall asleep & he did before the Feds fell asleep as well. Then, we all fell asleep. The darkness fills my vision once again...**

 **15:20:34**

 **Logan Walker**

 **As I woke up, there was Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pichu & Riley, they saved us, everyone else also woke up. "Thanks for saving us you three...", as I thank them, I heard someone spoke.**

 **"Well, they weren't the only ones to save your asses..."**

 **I recognize the voice somehow, when I looked back there was a man, wearing a grey long-sleeve zip-neck sweater, untucked, which is layered by a modern brown knee length trench coat. He's also wearing dark grey trousers, brown boots & a blue hat with a neckwarmer scarf covering his face. I couldn't recognize his face.**

 **"Thanks, um, have we met before?" the only thing I recognize was his eyes, like my brother, green his color.**

 **"Logan right? I remember, you were the one who found my nephew Jacks back then during the Christmas party, I gotta say, you made my sis Nicky relieved, we were about to look for him when we saw you two..."**

 _ **Holy shit**_ **, I realize it was the hacker person who hacked in my profile. But I was calm since if he saved us, then he ain't a fucking Fed spy who hacks...**

 **"I am sorry, who are you?" Mario asked him... He replied.**

 **"Aiden, if you're wondering what universe I came from, Watch Dogs..."**

* * *

"Aiden Pearce Hacks In!"

Looks like Aiden, aka the Vigilante/Fox, joins the battle!

Here are some of the references of some of the characters' pasts:

1st Never Have I Ever (Between Mario & Donkey Kong): Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr. & Donkey Kong Circus games

-Basically of course, Mario kept doing nasty things to DK in the past, for the original Donkey Kong game, he only did it to save Pauline. For the rest, Donkey Kong Jr. & Donkey Kong Circus, he's the villain from caging

Donkey Kong to abusing Donkey Kong in his circus.

4th Never Have I Ever (Keegan, Logan & Hesh): Dirty Little Secret by misszelda3290

-Of course, I don't only look into the games or movies, even fanfics can be good for looking into. The fanfic is basically a Keegan x Hesh story, but I would recommend reading it, it's a great kind of fanfic to show a

pairing between Hesh & Keegan, well only because they were drunk, but Hesh was a bit into Keegan & quite envious for his little brother Logan, but yeah, he doesn't like to hurt him. I don't know how Logan would react if he

found out, if he does, ouch... and this story shows how he would react. Even some of the lines both Hesh & Keegan said are found there in the fanfic. So again, try reading misszelda3290's KeeganXHesh story, it's great! :)

5th Never Have I Ever (Pac-Man): Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures

-If I am correct, in the show, Pac-Man of course did eat a ghost without the use of a Power Pellet & I guess that's why he needs one.

6th Never Have I Ever (Between Lucas & Ness): The EarthBound Abortion Theory/Fetus from Hell

-Video game creepypastas can be a good basis as well. It's basically about the final battle against Giygas in EarthBound. From the looks of the battle, it is said to be Ness & the others were doing some kind of abortion thing

or something. However that theory was debunked by the creator of the EarthBound/Mother series, Shigesato Itoi. That's all I could tell, to learn more, search in YouTube or google it, you'll know more about the theory...

7th Never Have I Ever (Luigi, Mario & Bowser): I HATE YOU (A Super Mario World creepypasta)

-Another creepypasta, though some are altered for this story like Luigi is obviously alive & etc. I recommend you read the creepypasta if you're interested or if you want to learn more.

For the rest, Ness's Superspicy Curry omelet & rumors that Merrick's athiest, are from me. Hope you like the chapter, please give a review, it's really appreciated! ;)

(I am serious, I like to hear your reviews please...)


	4. Chapter 4: The Newcomer

Well, since the third chapter, the Vigilante/Fox (or Aiden Pearce) from Watch Dogs has joined the fray. However for this chapter, this will follow his exploits starting from when he came to the tournament till his rescue for his newfound friends, Mario & the gang.

Obviously, don't own any characters or whatsoever. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

 **"The Vigilante"**

 **Red Tower, World of Trophies**

 **December 24th, 20:50:29**

 **Aiden Pearce**

 **It's been three months since this tournament started, it's me & my family's first time to go here. The tickets were very expensive, but thanks to the reward I got for catching a Fixer that has a great bounty in his head, it was $900,000 that I got. I've been searching in the net to see if there's something I could do to spend this reward when I came across a website of the tournament. Me, Nicky nor Jacks knew about the tournament. People there looked weird, especially with the host being just a hand while the co-host is another hand, but acts crazy or something like it had drugs or something...**

 **However, Jacks recognize some of the particpants, which are Mario, Luigi, Link, Samus, Pikachu & Pac-Man... I only knew the Mario Bros. Pikachu from Pokemon & Pac-Man, there rest, I have no idea...**

 **"How about we spend it for the tournament, I remember some of my friends who've been to that tournament told me that it's fun to watch them kick each others' butts." Nicky suggested we'd go to the tournament, Jacks also want to go there. So I decided to buy the tickets for the three of us, just the three of us.**

 **"If Lena's still here, she would've also enjoy to watch..." Jacks still remembers his little sister,** _ **Or even Clara...**_

 **It's been sometime since Clara got killed, I still felt guilty for having her get caught up in that mess I made back there... Fucking Damien, trying to threaten my family & killed her. I still tried to recover from her death... **_**Guess this tournament will help me loosen myself up for now from all this shit that happened, it's just me, Nicky & Jacks...**_

 **It's Christmas Eve & we were having dinner in one of the resturants with my sister & my nephew.**

 **"Uncle Aiden, who did you cheer for? Falco, Zero Suit Samus, Greninja, Jigglypuff or Raiden?"**

 **"Let me think... Oh, it's Greninja."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Cause he's swift & quick like me & the scarf that he's wearing."**

 **Nicky kinda laughed about what I said about the scarf. "You do realize that's its tongue." She chuckled again. What the heck?! That's its tongue, wow, didn't expect that. Jacks laughed about how my face looked, I was kinda surprised... Ok maybe just went way off.**

 **As we finished eating & exited the resturant & went back to our room. I went to the desk & waited for the two to sleep. When they went asleep, I hacked the camera system in both towers using the smartphone, which of course I usually use in hacking, to see what things are going in both towers. Ok, maybe that sounds like a Privacy Invasion...**

 **I saw through some cameras in one of the hotel rooms here in the Red Tower before going to the ones in the Blue Tower. In the Fourth Generation House, the group were playing board games, then in Master Hand & Crazy Hand's office, the two hands were talking with Polygon Man. And then in one of the VIP guest rooms, another group were playing games, however a door is locked, so I couldn't see the other room so I tried to switch from the camera in the balcony to switch to the other room.**

 **There in the other room, there were two guys having sex with each other, one shouted "Come on Keegan, harder!"**

 **"There's no rush kid." They seem to have a good time fucking each other.**

 **"Oh...fuck...Keegie, you're so fucking good at this, give me more..."**

 **"Of course I will..."**

 **I smirked a bit while I continued to watch them go hard on each other. "They don't seem aware there're cameras around here don't they..." I commented on how they aren't aware about the cameras. I switched to a different room & there in the hallway leading to The Original 12 & Melee Houses, there was Mario & Peach walking together, holding hands & they both looked happy.**

 **As they arrive to the two doors leading to both houses. The couple stopped**

 **"Good night Mario..."**

 **"Good night princess, don't let the Koopa grab you."**

 **The two share a good night kiss before they parted & went to their respective houses. I yawned suddenly, "Hmm... Well, that's all I could do for tonight... Tomorrow's Christmas & we'll be opening presents & attend the party..."**

 **I exited the camera & charged my smartphone for tomorrow before washing up & dressing up in sleepwear before I went to sleep for tomorrow...**

 **Grand Hall, World of Trophies**

 **December 25th, 21:20:34**

 **Me, Nicky & Jacks were having fun in the party, we watched the dance, the song was "Calling to the Night". Lights were dim & mostly focused on the dance floor & the singer. All of them in the dance floor were couples. They were all boy & girl... Well, all but one, there was a gay couple in the dance floor, I slightly smiled at them, they weren't afraid in doing it in public, somehow, I began to wonder if that's the same couple I saw the other night...**

 **As me & Nicky watch the dance conclude, Jacks was gone for almost 4 minutes, he said he was going to the toilet.**

 **"Aiden, please find Jackson please, I am getting worried about him..." Nicky was concern...**

 **"Don't worry, we'll find him..." I tried to reassure her. Just as I was about to go find him. Jacks finally came back along with someone, he's found & that's what matters, but I felt suspicious about the guy with him, so I opened my Profiler in my phone to identify him...**

 **"Jacks, thank goodness you're alright. Thanks for bringing him back." Nicky thank him**

 **"Yeah sure."**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **"Name's Logan"**

 **I looked in his profile & talked to him, reading his prof. "Logan Walker. Universe: Call of Duty. Working for the U.S. Army with your retired father Elias & older brother Hesh. Currently on duty in Task Force: STALKER, also known as the Ghosts. Wow, you sure are good..."**

 **The look on Logan's face was just suprised. "Sorry, my brother is a hacker actually, anyway thanks nice to meet you Logan." I can tell Nicky sound embarassed.**

 **"Anytime, glad to have met you three."**

 **As he went back to his table, Nicky & Jacks glared at me "Aiden, don't go into vigilante or fox mode please, not here, that guy Logan found Jacks for us... He's not like those people who were after you like Damien."**

 **"Maybe Nicky, I don't know about this..."**

 **"Aiden, please just forget about it, plus we don't come from Call of Duty, so he can't be one of those Fixers or something."**

 **"Alright, maybe you're right, I guess I've been too paranoid or something lately."**

 **After that, we sat down as the party continues to go on...**

 **Red Tower, World of Trophies**

 **March 16th, 10:55:59**

 **Well, the tournament's over, we had a blast & we already packed our stuffs. I was already dressed in how I usually wear back home, a long sleeve sweater with a trench coat, trousers, boots, blue hat & a neckwarmer scarf, of course I didn't pull it up to cover my face. We all went to the elevator to the ground floor to get ourselves checked out & return to St. Louis. Guess it's back to how things we do in our home universe...**

 **We already went to the check out, "You had fun Jacks?"**

 **"Yeah Uncle Aiden, it was great!" I smiled how my nephew had fun. As we begin to check out, everything went chaotic...**

 **An explosion happened near the entrance/exit, the room went dark as a mass shooting occurs.**

 **"SHIT! GUYS STAY DOWN COME ON!"**

 **I led them to the elevator while I place my scarf up to cover my face up until the nose,** _ **Looks like I have to go vigilante mode now...Fuck...**_

 **We all went to the 30th floor to get to the Blue Tower when we looked through the window, it's also attacked too, shooting's been going on outside while I saw them throw gas at the top floors. Then, the security system went on every part of the hallways seal itself, which got me separated from Nicky & Jacks when we ran. Two men appeared behind them & threw gas, "Aiden, help!" Nicky screamed as the two black out from the gas.**

 **"NICKY! JACKS! What the fucking hell is going?!"**

 **Every part of the hallway's sealed except to the bridge connecting the two towers, I had no choice but to get to the other tower & figure out how to save them. Just as I am in the Blue Tower, someone started to singing & I fell to the floor as black cover my sight.**

 **13:45:19**

 **As I woke up, I saw four creatures or so something, though one of them is a dog, the three looked different...**

 **"Ughh... What happen?" As my vision goes clear, I recognize the other three in front of me.**

 **"Pokemons? And a dog?"**

 **I couldn't understand what they're saying, but of course they don't talk like us people do, I recognize them to be Pikachu, Jigglypuff & Pichu... The dog then barked & was actually trying to lead me to a room, the three Pokemons also wanted me to go there. As I went in, it was a camera room. The dog was barking at one screen, the three were pointing at the same screen the dog's barking.**

 **As I looked into the screen, there were a group of people sitting on the floor forming a circle with a man standing in the center & his men surrounding them, they look armed. I was sure the man in the center was their leader. When I went to raise the volume a bit to hear them. They sounded like they're playing a game, but that doesn't seem to look like a game at all, more like some kind of torture through testing their friendships.**

" **I WAS PANICKING FOR TWO STRAIGHT HOURS FINDING ICY COLD WATER. I COULDN'T FIND ONE SO I HAD KUMATORA USE PK FREEZE** **β AT ME, WHICH I ENDED UP FROZEN FOR ONE HOUR!"**

 **One of them was angry at someone, a blonde kid was fighting with a kid with a red hat.**

 **I saw what the four mean, they wanted me to save them, "Ok, I'll save your friends, but once we save them, you guys help me save my family, they're also caught as well got that?"**

 **Pikachu, Jigglypuff & Pichu nodded & the dog barked, it's a deal. I then located them in the 2nd Floor in the casino. I hacked the security system for precaution so if ever one of his men spots me I could just use it against them. Luckily, I was secratly armed with IEDs, a gun, my baton I would use to knock people down & a rifle if something were to happen.**

 **As I go to the door where the group is held hostage, taking down every men that are in the way. I hacked into the camera to look for a vent, there's one at the back of the room, Jigglypuff wanted me to let it go into the vent, I don't know if it can fit through, so it deflates itself a little bit, after all, Jigglypuff is a Balloon Pokemon. I also strapped a camera on Jigglypuff's forehead to guide it to the vent leading to the room.**

 **It took some minutes before Jigglypuff finally went to the vent that's at the back. I remember Jigglypuff's singing makes people fall asleep very deeply, but if she does it, everyone including the hostages will fall asleep, but it's the only way to do it without trouble...**

 **"Ok, Jigglypuff sing now."**

 **I prepare myself to cover my ears as well as Pikachu, Pichu & the dog as the Fairy-type Pokemon sings them to sleep.**

 **Everyone fell asleep, now there's another thing figure out, how am I gonna get everyone out?**

 **As I went in, I threw away every of the men's weapons out of the window that was shattered to make sure there aren't any trouble.**

 **"Ok so how are we gonna get them out?"**

 **Just then, the floor beneath me started to glow as we started to float & the light blinded me so much that I couldn't see...**

 **As I open my eyes, I found myself in the Brawl House with Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the dog & their friends, who are all still asleep. _How the hell did we end up here?! Oh well, doesn't matter, what matters is the fact everyone of us is safe for now, all is left is Nicky & Jacks, gotta have to find them..._**

 **I then went to look around the Brawl House for sometime while I wait for them to wake up, they're too deep in their sleep, as I looked in their faces, I recognize one other than the fighters...**

 **"Huh? That's the guy who found Jacks..." my eyes were wide when I see him again.**

 **It took some time for them to wake up, I just sitted on the chair, blankly staring at them. Just as I sigh & stand up, they finally woke up...**

 **"Thanks for saving us you four...", he seems to not notice me**

 **"Well, they weren't the only ones to save your asses..." I responded to him**

 **"Thanks, um, have we met before?"**

 **"Logan right? I remember, you were the one who found my nephew Jacks back then during the Christmas party, I gotta say, you made my sis Nicky relieved, we were about to look for him when we saw you two..."**

 **"I am sorry, who are you?" Mario came around & asked me**

 **"Aiden, if you're wondering what universe I came from, Watch Dogs..."**

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys can PM me for ideas on the next chapter, it would be great if you could share one to me for the next chapter. I would actually like to hear your reviews... Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
